311
311 (pronounced three eleven) is an American rock band from Omaha, Nebraska, formed in 1988. Since their self-titled album in 1995, all but one of their albums (the exception being Live) have been in the top 15 of the Billboard Top 200. Eight of their songs have been top 5 hits on the Billboard Modern Rock Radio chart. History Local band (1989–1992) Chad and Jim began playing all over Omaha in bars and pubs as the "Fish Hippos" while trying to convince Nick to come back from Germany and join the band to open a show for Fugazi. Nick agreed but wanted to change the band's name from the "Fish Hippos" to "The Eds". The group got their real name when former member, Jim Watson, the band's former guitarist, was charged with indecent exposure in a skinny-dipping incident by the Omaha Police Department and was escorted home handcuffed and naked. The police code which appeared on the citation was "3.11" and the band soon chose it for their name. In 1990, Hexum started his own little record company, called What Have You Records, for the purpose of releasing 311 albums. Their first release, Dammit!, was released that year on consignment in record stores throughout Omaha. In 1991, Jim Watson was kicked out of the band, due to disagreements and his stubbornness. After his departure, the remaining members asked their friend Tim Mahoney to take over. In 1991, 311 released their second independent release, Unity, which was released with far greater numbers. While Dammit! only printed 300 cassettes, Unity had 1000 CDs and 500 cassettes printed and was distributed through consignment and also sold at shows. The band began to headline shows in local clubs, such as The Ranch Bowl and Sokol Auditorium, and became a local success. 1992 was a big year for 311. SA Martinez, who had been making various appearances with 311 over the past years as a vocalist, had officially been asked to join the band. The newly formed 311 recorded a six-track demo, called Hydroponic, and moved to Los Angeles. Within their first few months, 311 was signed to Capricorn Records. First 311 show 311 considers their first show to be held on 06/10/1990, opening for Fugazi in Omaha, NE at the Sokol Auditorium. They took this same date to start out a series of 311 10th Anniversary Shows in 2000. (6.10.00, 6.15.00, and 6.22.00) Overview of the meaning of '311' One night, back when 311 was still known as Unity, the band's original guitarist, Jim Watson, was arrested for skinny dipping in a local pond in Sarpy County. He was taken home to his parents, naked and handcuffed, and handed a ticket showing "311", an Omaha police code for indecent exposure. Later, bassist P-Nut suggested making that the band name, and they renamed themselves 311. The name has a sense of ambiguity; it tells you nothing about their music.The police code which appeared on the citation was "3.11" and they chose it for their name. At first the band wanted to leave the meaning of their name up to speculation, but a rumor began circulating that 311 stood for the KKK Klux Klan (three of the eleventh letter of the alphabet). Due to this fabrication, the band opted to reveal the true meaning behind their name and insisted the rumor was false. Also, in "Enlarged to Show Detail," when asked about the KKK reference, P-NUT leans into the camera and says, "FUCK THE KKK, how is that for your camera." "It has come to our attention that there is a very unsettling rumor circulating regarding the name of our band '311.' We have been told that certain white supremacist groups use the numbers 311 to represent KKK. This is a most unfortunate coincidence and one that is extremely disturbing to us. We would like to state for the record that this is completely at odds with our personal beliefs. We believe the only people worth hating are organized haters like the KKK. Anyone familiar with our lyrics knows how we feel. Our lyrics make a strong stand against racism and a strong stand for positivity and unity. The name of our band originally comes from an Omaha police citation for indecent exposure. We thought it was funny at the time. Now our name simply means - five friends from Omaha making music. Music that stands for peace and unity." Beginnings (1993-1994) Their first major record, Music was released in 1993. The single "Do You Right" received airplay on modern rock stations and reached #27 on Billboard's Modern Rock Tracks chart. However, the album failed to chart at the time. The lack of album sales came at a cost; Capricorn pulled its tour support right after the release of the first album so the band responded by financing their own tour. The band drove around in an old recreational vehicle borrowed from Chad's father, and towed a Volkswagen bus which held their equipment. After tackling a steep incline while en route to an Omaha show, the RV caught fire. The only door out of the vehicle was surrounded by flames so the band jumped through the fire. All of their equipment and possessions were lost, though no one was injured and the band continued their tour using borrowed equipment. The incident is noted in various songs, including "Omaha Stylee". When one girl dreamt a fire in hers and then it happened ''To me and my family my bro's and I were driving" ''The RV bleeding flames us leaping through fire surviving Zoned with no home there was fire all on it Umm let me have my life I want it The following year, they released their second studio album, Grassroots. Although none of the singles charted, the album reached #8 on the Billboard Top Heatseekers chart and #193 on the Billboard 200, and tracks from Grassroots began popping up on college charts nation wide. It was during this time that 311's loyal fan base began to take form.311 Tickets - 311 Concert Tickets - 311 Los Angeles Tickets Mainstream breakthrough (1995–2001) In 1995, 311 released what was to be their biggest selling CD, the self-titled 311 (also known as The Blue Album). Produced by Ron St. Germain , the album was recorded live in contrast to their previous two albums in which all instruments were recorded separately. The first single "Don't Stay Home" was a modest success, reaching #29 on Billboard's Modern Rock Tracks chart but struggled with the older folks. But the follow-up single "Down," which was released 14 months after the album, received heavy airplay on mainstream radio and the accompanying music video was on MTV's rotation. The song hit #1 on the Modern Rock chart. The band made their Network Television debut on Late Night with Conan O'Brien on August 23. The third single, "All Mixed Up", enjoyed almost identical success, reaching #4 on the Modern Rock chart. These singles propelled the album to platinum status in 1996. The album eventually went triple-platinum. They also appeared on David Letterman playing "Down". In the following years, 311 continued touring and on August 5th 1997 they released Transistor which debuted at #4 on the Billboard 200, their highest position on that chart. While featuring popular tracks like "Beautiful Disaster", "Transistor ", and "Prisoner," the album also dealt with more weighty subject matter such as world affairs ("Borders"), spirituality ("Inner Light Spectrum"), and mysticism ("The Continuous Life"). Although not garnering as much fame as some of 311's previous output, the album quickly went platinum. In 1999, 311 released their fifth major album, Soundsystem. "Come Original" was the album's first single and had success on radio and MTV. The song reached #6 on Billboard's Modern Rock Tracks chart. The video was heavily requested on MTV's TRL, and was #60 on TRL's Top 99 of '99. The second single, "Flowing," had American Pie's Eddie Kaye Thomas featured in the music video. The success of these albums helped the band's first two major albums, Music and Grassroots, reach certified gold status. Starting in 2000 the band began celebrating "their holiday" of 311 Day, held on March 11 (3/11). Every other year the band and thousands of their most loyal fans gather to New Orleans and celebrate with an extended concert put on by 311. In 2000 they played 47 songs and in 2002 59 songs were played. In 2004 311 played 68 songs in 5 hours, and later that year a DVD was released of 311 Day 2004, containing 64 of the 68 songs. 311 Day in 2006 was held at the Mid-South Coliseum in Memphis, Tennessee. The band played 65 songs, the setlist was cut short from 69, because of a strict curfew of midnight. The band recorded the entire show in high definition. A 2 hour edit of the show aired on HDTV on December 10. 311 day in 2008 was held in the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. They played 63 songs total, over three separated sets. In 1995, the band purchased a communal living space/recording studio in North Hollywood, California called The Hive. The band has recorded every album at The Hive since 2000, beginning with the sessions for From Chaos, 311's sixth major record release. From Chaos was released in late 2001 and debuted at #10 on the Billboard 200. Its first single, "You Wouldn't Believe" featured basketball star Shaquille O'Neal in the video and had a solid run of success on MTV. The album is also known for its third single, "Amber", an ethereal love song with surf guitar and the group's signature reggae-flavored sound. Evolver/Don't Tread On Me Years (2003–2006) Their seventh major release, Evolver (Produced By Ron Saint Germain), came in 2003 and marked a return to the straightforward guitar-heavy sound that the band had become known for. Overall opinions of the album were mixed. Evolver debuted at #7 on the Billboard 200, and the single "Creatures (For A While)" reached #3 on Billboard's Modern Rock Tracks chart. In 2004]], 311 covered the Cure's "Love Song" which became a #1 hit on the Modern Rock Tracks chart. It also reached #59 on the Hot 100, their first single to reach that chart. It was featured on the soundtrack for the motion picture 50 First Dates and then a few months later on their own Greatest Hits '93-'03. The compilation debuted at #7 on the Billboard 200 and was certified gold. The album also featured two new songs. "How Do You Feel" and "First Straw". Of these new tracks, "First Straw", was released as a single and reached #14 on the Modern Rock Tracks chart. On August 16, 2005, 311 released their eighth studio album, titled Don't Tread on Me. "Don't Tread On Me", the first single, reached #2 on the Billboard Modern Rock chart and #1 at R&R. The next two singles, "Speak Easy" and "Frolic Room", did not receive the same success as the first, neither of which made it past #20 on the Modern Rock Charts. Neither of their newest studio albums, excluding Greatest Hits, have received an RIAA certification yet. On July 20, 2006, 311 kicked off their Summer Unity Tour, playing 37 shows in 27 states and featuring opening bands Pepper and the legendary Wailers. Though their album sales have declined in recent years, the band continued to attract record crowds to their shows. Over 18,500 people come to see the band in Atlanta, their largest audience ever. Other cities with high turnouts included New Jersey (17,210 people), Boston (15,276), Washington DC (13,812), Omaha (13,467), Kansas City (11,156), and Colorado (10,000). After completion of the tour, 311 announced they would be taking a break, their first official one in over eight years. Events from 2007-2008) In January 2007, 311 stepped back into their Hive Studios with Nick's younger brother Zack Hexum. They recorded a cover of Toots & the Maytals song "Reggae Got Soul" for the soundtrack from the film Surf's Up, which was released on June 5, 2007. 311's Song "Flowing" off their album Soundsystem, was featured in the movie Remember The Daze. 311's song "My Stoney Baby" off their album Music, was featured in the movie Harold and Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay and on the movie's soundtrack as well. Their radio hit "Amber" was recently used in the 2008 comedy Forgetting Sarah Marshall. The band claims on their website that they are "in the initial writing stage" for the next album "so there are no song titles, album title or release date at this time", but that the album should be released sometime in spring 2009. Bob Rock will be producing the album FMQB: Radio Industry News, Music Industry Updates, Arbitron Ratings, Music News and more!. 311 was announced to be included in Guitar Hero: World Tour with "Beautiful Disaster" as a playable track. ''Uplifter'' (2009–present) Uplifter, 311's ninth studio album, was released on June 2, 2009. The album, produced at 311's Hive Recording Studios in Los Angeles by Bob Rock, debuted at #3 on the Billboard 200, the band's highest chart position in the U.S. to date.Dave Matthews' 'Big' Debuts At No. 1 On Billboard 200 The band followed up the release of the album with tours in Summer and Fall 2009. They are currently in the midst of their Spring 2010 tour, which included 311 Day 2010, held in Las Vegas, NV. A Summer tour is also slated for 2010. Members * Nick Hexum - Vocals, Rhythm Guitar, Programming (1989 - present) * Doug "SA" Martinez - Vocals, Turntables, DJ (1992 - present) * Tim Mahoney - Lead Guitar (1991 - present) * Aaron "P-Nut" Wills - Bass Guitar (1989 - present) * Chad Sexton - Drums, Programming (1989 - present) Former members * Jim Watson - Lead Guitar (1989 - 1991) Guest musicians * Ward Bones - Guest keyboards on the version of "Fuck the Bullshit" on Dammit!. * Black Chiney - Back-up vocals on "Creatures (For Awhile)" and vocals on "Are You Ready" Stage Intro * Daddy Freddy - Back-up vocals on "Nix Hex" * Robert Greenridge - Steel Drums on the song "Speak Easy" * Zack Hexum - Nick's younger brother, plays saxophone in "Outside" a 311 B-Side. He also plays the horns on 311's cover of the Toots & the Maytals song "Reggae Got Soul", recorded for the Surf's Up movie soundtrack. * Marcus Watkins - Guest guitar on the version of "Fuck the Bullshit" on Dammit!. * Eric "Bobo" Correa - Guest percussionist on "Running", "Strangers" and "Stealing Happy Hours" on Transistor. * Shaquille O'Neal - On Enlarged to Show Detail 2, Shaq made an appearance with 311 at the 2001 KROQ Weenie Roast, performing his song entitled "Psycho". Discography :Main article: 311 discography Major label studio albums * 1993: Music * 1994: Grassroots * 1995: 311 * 1997: Transistor * 1999: Soundsystem * 2001: From Chaos * 2003: Evolver * 2005: Don't Tread on Me * 2009: Uplifter Notable Concerts Setlists and Stats There has been an official setlist site for keeping track of 311's live show performances. The site keeps track of the songs played at each show, the order in which they were played, any differences in setlist and actual songs played, and many other stats about songs played at shows. The site can be found at http://setlist.com/311/ 311 Day Celebrations *State Palace Theatre (New Orleans, LA) - 2000 *UNO Lakefront Arena (New Orleans, LA) - 2002 *UNO Lakefront Arena (New Orleans, LA) - 2004 *Mid-South Coliseum (Memphis, TN) - 2006 *New Orleans Arena (New Orleans, LA) - 2008 Tours / Festivals / Major Radio Shows *Sharkfest (Omaha, NE) - 1993 *Memphis in May (The Beale Street Music Festival: Memphis, TN) - 1995 *KTCL's Big Adventure (Denver, CO) - 1995 *Sun God Festival (San Diego, CA) - 1995 *H.O.R.D.E. Festival – 1996 *KROQ Weenie Roast – 1996, 2001 *KROQ Almost Acoustic Christmas (Universal City, CA) – 1996, 1997, 1999, 2001, 2003 *Temples of Boom Tour – 1996 *Warped Tour – 1996, 1998, 2001 *Doctor Music Festival (Barcelona, Spain) - 1997 *Dour Festival (Dour, Belgium) - 1997 *Eurockéennes Festival - 1997 *Hurricane Festival (Scheessel, Germany) - 1997 *Melee Festival (Honolulu, HI/Kahului, HI) – 1997 *MTV Sports/Music Festival (Austin, TX) - 1997 *Roskilde Festival (Roskilde, Denmark) – 1997 *St Gallen Festival (St Gallen, Switzerland) - 1997 *Super Bock Super Rock (Lisbon, Portugal) - 1997 *Guavaween Festival (Tampa, FL) - 1999 *HFStival (Fall Edition) (Washington, DC; 99.1 WHFS-FM) - Sept. 25, 1999 *Red Bull Rock 'n' Air Festival (Morrison, CO) – 2000 *Sega National Finals (Las Vegas, NV) - 2000 *Smoke Out Festival (San Bernardino, CA) – 2000 *Q101's Jamboree (Tinley Park, IL)- 2000http://www.entertainmentavenue.com/concert_hall/reviews/q/q101/jamboree_2000/q101jam00start.htm *Summer Sonic Festival (Fujikyu, Japan/Osaka, Japan/Tokyo, Japan) - 2000, 2008 *Voodoo Music Festival (New Orleans, LA) – 2000, 2002 *Bizarre Festival (Weeze, Germany) – 2001 *Cannabis Cup Festival (Amsterdam-Melkweg, Holland) - 2001 *Extreme Fest (London, UK/Nottingham, UK) – 2001 *Pukkelpop Festival (Hasselt, Belgium) – 2001 *Street Scene (San Diego, CA) – 2001, 2003, 2005 *Sprite Liquid Mix Tour – 2002 *Rolling Rock Town Fair (Pittsburgh, PA) – 2003 *Summerfest (Milwaukee, WI) - 2003, 2004, 2008 *10,000 Lakes Festival (Detroit Lakes, MN) – 2004 *Amsterjam Festival (New York, NY) – 2005 * KROQ Inland Invasion (Devore, CA) – 2005 *Download Festival (Mansfield, MA) – 2006 *PunkSpring Festival (Toyko, Japan/Osaka, Japan) - 2006 *Rebelpalooza Festival (Las Vegas, NV) - 2006 *Virgin Festival (Baltimore, MD) – 2007 *Langerado (Big Cypress Indian Reservation, FL) – 2008 *Rothbury Music Festival (Rothbury, MI) – 2008 Official Halloween Shows *Georgia Theater (Athens, GA) - 1995 *The Tabernacle (Atlanta, GA) – 1999, 2000 *Universal Amphitheatre (Universal City, CA) – 2001 *Sound Advice Amphitheatre (West Palm Beach, FL) – 2003 *Moore Theatre (Seattle, WA) – 2005 References External links *Official site *311's Myspace *311tribute.com - Fan Site *All Music Guide *MusicMoz page *Live recordings by 311 at the Internet Archive *311 downloads at JamRadio.org *311 on Demand Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia